Let her go
by LilyEvansPotter13
Summary: Ein kleiner OS zu Severus und seiner Liebe zu Lily
Ich habe mich nun an etwas versucht, was ein wenig anders ist, als das, was ich sonst schreibe und lese. Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt und ich freue mich über Reviews. :)

-

Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, als wüsste sie, dass heute ein schöner Tag sein würde. Auf einem kleinen abgelegenen Gehweg öffnete der Schwarzhaarige mit den fettigen Haaren und der Hakenhase seine Jacke und lief weiter.  
Die kleinen Kiesel die durch seine kaputten Schuhe durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden, hinterließen ein wenig Staub.  
Er sah sich mit seinen schwarzen Augen um.  
Er war mitten in einem Feld, der Himmel blau und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Das Feld war hellgrün und bepflanzt mit Kohl.  
Es war so idyllisch, dass er nur bemerken konnte, dass es nicht in seine Welt passte. Sein Herz gehörte den dunklen Künsten.  
Er lebte in einer Welt der Dunkelheit und der schwarzen Magie, war so oft wie es ihm möglich war allein oder eben bei einem der Treffen, die vom Dunklen Lord veranlasst wurden.  
Er hatte seit geraumer Zeit das schwarze Mal an seinem linken Unterarm prangern.  
In seiner Welt gab es kein Glück, keinen Frieden, keine Tage wie diese und erst recht keine Liebe.  
Und es gab eben auch nicht sie in seiner Welt.  
Er schwor sich, als er an einer Abzweigung nach links einbog, nur kurz zu bleiben.  
Er wollte sie nur kurz sehen.  
Ihm war bereits jetzt klar, dass er sie verloren hatte, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte.  
Er hoffte bloß, sie einmal noch zu sehen, bevor sie endgültig nicht mehr `Evans` hieß und an einem anderen Ort lebte als jetzt.  
Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, würde er sie nie wiedersehen und dies wäre gut so.  
Sie verkörperte das genaue Gegenteil seiner Welt, die so dunkel war wie seine Augen- und doch liebte er sie so sehr.  
Ihm war jeder Mensch völlig egal, was wahrscheinlich gut war, als einer der schlechten Menschen.  
So konnte er bei den Treffen ohne eine gewisse Anstrengung zeigen, dass der Tod anderer Menschen ihn kalt ließ.  
Nur sie eben nicht.  
Und genau aus diesem Grund, ging er nun diesen Weg lang, diesen wunderschönen Weg, auf den er so gar nicht passte.  
Als er am Ende des Weges auf dem Lande ankam, sah er nach links auf eine riesige Wiese.  
Sie war so groß, grün und weit, so wunderschön, dass er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, hier zu sein und doch noch etwas schönes in seinem Leben zu sehen.  
Auf der Wiese war ein weißer Pavillon aufgestellt worden.  
Darunter standen auf der linken und rechten Seite jeweils einige Stuhlreihen. Blumenranken, ebenfalls in weiß, hingen von der Decke an der Seite des Pavillons und ließen ihn so und schuldig und rein wirken, dass er sich schon fast schämte, als eine so schlechte Person an solch einem Ort anwesend zu sein.  
Er ging weiter und stellte sich hinter einen der Bäume die rund um den Pavillon standen.  
Er wollte sich versteckt halten, unsichtbar, wie er es schon zu seiner Schulzeit immer gewesen war.  
Nur nicht dann, wenn sie da gewesen war.  
Sie war immer da gewesen, wenn er sie gebraucht hatte – als einzige.  
Wenn seine Eltern sich wieder stritten und er sich die Schuld gab, wenn er wieder das Opfer von Streichen wurde, wenn andere über ihn lachten.  
Sie hatten ihn immer verteidigt obwohl er sie verleugnete.  
Er hatte vor seinen „Freunden", die keine waren, gesagt, dass sie nicht besser wäre als alle anderen Muggel.  
Dabei war sie das Beste, was es für ihn auf dieser Welt gab.  
Für ihn, war sie alles andere als gewöhnlich und er hatte es damals schon in der selben Sekunde in der er es aussprach es bereut, sie „Schlammblut" genannt zu haben.  
Wenn er während der Ferien bei ihr gewesen war, war dies die einzige Zeit, in der er sich wie ein Mensch fühlte.  
Sie machte ihn komplett- mit ihr konnte er lachen und endlich so sein, wie er war.  
Er suchte den Pavillon mit seinen schwarzen Augen ab.  
Es waren sehr viele Gäste anwesend, obwohl er manche gar nicht und manche nur vom Gesicht her erkannte.  
Neben dem Pavillon, wo bereits fast alle Leute in formeller Kleidung im Kreis um eine kleine Tanzfläche standen, standen ihre Eltern, Arm in Arm und lächelten sich an.  
Sie, die ihn immer freundlich aufgenommen hatten.  
Sie waren genauso gut wie ihre Tochter selbst, obwohl sie keinen Tropfen magisches Blut in ihren Adern fließen hatten.  
Sie lachten und sahen sehr glücklich aus.  
Dann war da ihre Schwester, die genauso hasserfüllt und missbilligend dreinschaute wie der Mann neben ihr, der ihr seinen dicken Arm anbot.  
Er hatte sie schon immer nicht leiden können.  
Sie war einfach das genaue Gegenteil von ihr und entsprach dem Ideal eines Muggels, dass der Dunkle Lord loszuwerden versuchte.  
Ein wenig weiter standen ein paar Freunde, unter anderem auch ihre beste Freundin Marlene, die er eigentlich mochte und die er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins als Opfer für einen kleinen „Streich" vorgeschlagen hatte, weil er gezwungen worden war. Er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, wenn er nicht von ihnen ausgeschlossen werden wollte. Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, sie wären allesamt seine Freunde.  
Als er begriff, dass nur sie jemals wirklich eine Freundin gewesen war, war es zu spät. Nicht weit von ihr stand Sirius Black, ein Rumtreiber, der ihn als Zielscheibe unzähliger Streiche genutzt hatte.  
Er konnte ihn nicht leiden, nein, das war eine Untertreibung.  
Er hasste ihn.  
Genauso wie seine zwei Freunde neben ihm, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.  
Obwohl er wusste, dass Peter Pettigrew damals mehr als jemand fungierte, der nicht wirklich viel getan hatte und sich jetzt auch dem dunklen Lord zuwand, so viel wusste er, hasste er ihn trotzdem.  
Doch all das, was er an Hass für die drei verspürte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er für ihn übrig hatte.  
Als er James Potter sah, in einem schwarzen Anzug, mit genauso unbändigem, schwarzen Haar und Brille, verspürte er nichts anderes als puren Hass.  
Er war es gewesen, der ihn geärgert hatte, er war es gewesen, der ihm, kopfüber in der Luft baumelnd, die Hose runter ziehen wollte, er war es gewesen, der alles dazu geführt hatte, dass er in einer Reflexsituation sie beleidigt hatte und er ist es, der sie hat.  
Sie trug ein enges weißes Kleid, dass am Boden weit ausschlug.  
Er erkannte Tüll und es hatte keine Träger.  
Ihre Arme hatten sich im Nacken seines Feindes verschränkt, sie lächelte zu ihm hoch und sah einfach glücklich aus, während er, genauso glücklich zurück lächelte.  
Es tat ihm weh, dies zu sehen.  
Die Musik wurde leiser, der Tanz wurde beendet.  
Ihr rotes Haar stellte einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem Kleid dar.  
Für ihn verkörperte sie die Unschuld, verkörperte sie das Gegenteil von ihm, das Reine, das Gute, das, was er auf ewig begehren würde.  
Sie lachte und löste sich von ihm.  
Während er sie mit traurigen Augen weiter beobachtete, um seine letzten Momente mit ihr, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er hier war, genoss, stellten sich die weiblichen, unverheirateten Gäste der Hochzeit zu einer Gruppierung auf.  
Sie drehte sich um.  
Alle hielten den Atem an und sie warf ihren Blumenstrauß, der, wie er erkennen konnte, aus roten und weißen Lilien bestand.  
Welch` Ironie, dachte er.  
Sie war genauso schusselig wie damals, fiel ihm auf, als der Strauß beinah exakt neben dem Baum landete, hinter dem er stand.  
„Mensch, kannst du nicht werfen?" lachten viele.  
Sie lachte bloß, bedeckte sich kurz vor Scham die Augen und lief dann auf den Baum zu.  
Er sah sie auf sich zu gehen und beobachtete sie, wie sich ein paar widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus der Flechtfrisur gelöst hatten, die sie wegpustete, als sie gerade den Blumenstrauß aufhob.  
Sie sah so wunderschön und unschuldig aus, dass er sich zwar schwor, sie ewig zu lieben und dass sie die einzige für ihn bleiben würde, für immer, doch auch, dass ihre Liebe nie eine Chance hätte, da sie das Gegenteil seiner Welt und seines Lebens war.  
Sie war zu gut für ihn und er verdiente sie nicht.  
Er trat hinter dem Baum hervor, als sie sich nach dem Strauß bückte.  
Er hoffte sie würde nicht weglaufen.  
Sie sah auf und ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Er schluckte und erschauerte.  
Dieses leuchtende Grün hatte er noch nie auch nur bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen und genau dieses Grün, fand er so wunderschön.  
„Severus." hauchte sie überrascht und schaute ihn einen Moment lang überrascht und sprachlos an.  
Er erwartete, dass sie weglief, zu all den anderen, die schon zum Teil misstrauisch hinüberschauten.  
Der Klang ihrer Stimme, die er schon fast ein Jahr nicht gehört hatte, zuletzt im Zug, lies ihn erneut erschauern.  
Er wusste nicht, ob sie jemals eine andere Wirkung auf ihn haben würde.  
„Lily." sagte er, fast liebevoll, denn er vergaß in dem Moment, dass er schlecht war, dass er sie nicht verdiente.  
Er war nur einfach so glücklich, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben noch einmal glücklich zu sehen.  
„Was tust du hier?" sagte sie.  
Doch es war nicht so wie erwartete.  
Es war weder böse, noch missbilligend.  
Es war eher erfreut und eben überrascht.  
Er schluckte.  
Was sollte er sagen?  
Sie war wie ein Engel, der vor ihm stand, der ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln beäugte. Sie hatten kein wirkliches Gespräch mehr seit der fünften Klasse geführt, seit er sie beleidigt hatte, obwohl er es versucht hatte.  
Sie hatte seine Entschuldigungen nicht hören wollen.  
Schließlich hatte sie sie zwar angenommen, wollte aber trotzdem nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, nahm er ihr dies nicht übel, er würde selbst nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.  
Er verdiente sie einfach nicht.  
„Ich wollte dich sehen. Du siehst wunderschön aus." hauchte er.  
Er sagte etwas, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte und doch war jedes Wort, dass er sagte, die pure Wahrheit.  
Er hätte zwar auch sagen können, dass er sie liebte, doch ihm fielen zu viele Gründe ein, es zu lassen.  
Nicht zuletzt, weil es ihre Hochzeit war und sie James Potter liebte, der sie glücklich machte.  
Letztendlich, so gab er im Stillen zu, war das das einzige, was zählte.  
Somit musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihre Liebe nie eine Chance in diesem Leben gehabt hätte.  
Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben.  
„Danke." sagte sie so herzlich, so fröhlich, wie er schon lange keine Stimme mehr gehört hatte.  
In seinem Umfeld gab es seit geraumer Zeit nur noch ein Zischeln, dass ihn an Schlangen erinnerte.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie.  
Sie fragte ihn.  
Sein Herz schlug sehr schnell und unregelmäßig, genauso, wie seit dem Moment, an dem er sie sah.  
Sein Hals wurde trocken.  
Er hoffte, noch sprechen zu können und nicht zu krächzen.  
Dieser Moment gerade, nur sie beide, bedeutete ihm alles.  
„Gut. Dir scheint es auch gut zu gehen, nicht wahr?" sagte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte.  
Er wollte eigentlich nicht mehr, als das es ihr gut ging.  
„Ja. Ja, mir geht es sehr gut."  
Er war sehr erleichtert.  
„Aber sag, Sev…" sein Herz blieb einen Moment lang stehen, als sie seinen alten Spitznamen benutzte.  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte sie leicht misstrauisch, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zutat.  
Er wollte schon zurückweichen, denn er war ihr eigentlich schon viel zu nah als er sich vorgenommen hatte, belehrte sich dann aber doch eines besseren.  
„Es geht so." sagte er ehrlich und lächelte.  
Sie lächelte zurück und für ihn war klar, dass es sich ausgezahlt hatte, hierher zu gehen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und wartete darauf, dass er dasselbe tat.  
Genauso, wie sie es damals getan hatten, als Kinder.  
Ihm bedeutete es alles, dass sie dies tat, und doch zögerte er.  
Er war ihr schon viel zu nah.  
Er war schlecht für sie.  
Trotzdem streckte er nach einem kurzen Zögern seine Hand und nahm ihre weiche, kleine Hand in seine.  
Von dort aus breitete sich ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper aus, dass er schon ewig nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.  
Sie war fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er, genau wie bei Potter.  
Sie war schon damals nicht groß gewesen. Genau dieser Fakt ließ sie für ihn noch unschuldiger wirken.  
Plötzlich ging sie langsam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
Zunächst war so überrascht, nicht zuletzt von dem Kribbeln, dass sich durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, aber nach einem Moment drückte er sie einfach an sich und genoss den Moment.  
Hier waren sie nun.  
Sie waren genaue Gegenteile, sie waren genau das, was nicht zusammenpasste und doch waren sie Freunde, das spürte er.  
Nur bei ihm, war es mehr.  
Für ihn, war sie die einzige, die er je begehren würde.  
Sie löste sich von ihm, und lächelte ihn an.  
Sein Herz schlug immer noch so schnell, dass er befürchtete, sie würde es hören, so nah wie sie bei ihm stand.  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sie nochmal so nah bei ihm haben würde.  
Als sie sprach, lächelte er das erste Mal in der Gegenwart eines Menschen dümmlich. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier bist. Es wäre nicht dasselbe gewesen, ohne dich."  
Einen Moment hielt er sie noch fest, dann löste sie sich von ihm und lächelte. „Natürlich bin ich hier." sagte er und obwohl er wusste, dass dies alles andere als selbstverständlich war, wusste er auch, dass sie verstand.  
Im Grunde waren sie beste Freunde und dies würde sich nie ändern.  
„Danke." sagte sie noch, bevor sie sich langsam umdrehte und zurück ging.  
Sein Herz pochte laut.  
Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte sie noch einmal gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen.  
Sie sagte, dass sie glücklich war.  
Dies war alles, was er sich erhofft hatte, da er sie nicht haben konnte.  
Obwohl er Potter hasste, wusste er, dass er sie ziehen lassen musste, da sie mit ihm glücklich war.  
Sie war mittlerweile wieder bei der Gesellschaft ankommen und hing im Arm seines Feindes.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie drehte er sich um und lief den Weg zurück.

Er sollte sie heute zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen haben.


End file.
